Hydra
Hydra was a Swimming robot from Hampshire. It debut in the 2001 Techno Games where it was able to get to the Semi Finals but lost, it reappeared in 2002, once again losing in the Semi Finals. Robot History 2001 In its Heat it faced Manta Ray, Water Boatman, Swimatron and Quack Attack. At first Water Boatman got a speedy start but as soon as Hydra touched the water it rocketed out in first. Hydra got a huge distance from its opponents and ended up swimming across the lanes while Quack Attack and Water Boatman both neck and neck in second, meanwhile Swimatron hardly gains any distance and crawled to a stop. Eventually, Hydra hits the side wall and temporarily stops while Water Boatman and Quack Attack become entangled in the middle, Manta Ray ends up swimming into the side wall to the left. Despite all the troubles around the pool, Hydra still managed to gets to the end in a decent time of 59.28 secs. In the Semi Finals, it faced reigning champions Calypso, Brutosaurus, XLR8 and Roboducky. Calypso was the quickest to start as the other competitors got off a similar pace to each other. Eventually, Brutosaurus managed to swim past the other and get in a comfortable second place position while Calypso started to show signs of struggle as it entered the last stretch, pausing and restarting for brief periods, this also allowed Brutosaurus to get dangerously closer. Meanwhile, XLR8 had impacted the side wall and stopped working as both Roboducky and Hydra were neck and neck but no where near Brutosaurus. Calypso finished quickly as Brutosaurus followed closely in second in a smooth swim. Hydra had impacted the side wall and was swimming into the wall getting nowhere, while Roboducky impacted the side wall, scraped itself across the pool to get third place, although this was two minutes after the two qualifying robots had finished. 2002 In its Heat it faced Tad 1, Alison, Flying Donkey and Robomaran. All robots swim effortlessly from the starting position with only Alison and Robomaran creeping up the behind. Robomaran soon loses all mobility as Alison swims further ahead, albeit with some difficulty as Tad 1 and Hydra sped away making great progress, meanwhile Flying Donkey had barely made a quarter of the way before swimming into the wall and becoming immobile. As Alison swam in circles, Hydra and Tad 1 were neck and neck as they closed in on the finishing line, however, Hydra 2 started to slow down and seemed immobile as Tad 1 swam pass and reached the finishing line. Hydra 2 still had two legs that were mobile but it was not as speedy as it initially was but it managed to finish seconds after Tad 1 had. in the Semi Finals it faced Marlin, Pete the Penguin and Nautilus Mega-Kid. Before the race started, Hydra 2 seemed to have some sort of problem and was facing the wrong way. As the race started, the competition seemingly had no chance as Marlin shot out from the start at incredible speed leaving all behind. Hydra 2 swam towards the right side wall as Pete the Penguin failed to move for some time, while Nautilus Mega-Kid swam at a great speed but still nowhere near Marlin. Marlin eventually finished at a new World Record time. Nautillus Mega-Kid finished second and Pete the Penguin finished third, Hydra 2 seemingly became immobile at one point and never finished. Trivia *Hydra was originally designed to look like a frog but after a design failure it was audited. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors that debuted in 2001 Category:Semi Finalists Category:Robots with Equal amounts of Wins and Losses Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Swimming Competitors Category:Robots from Hampshire